Turning Page
by footballergirl
Summary: Tony survives the snap and life goes on the way it should. Steve goes back in time to give the stones back to their places; more than a year later, he still feels remorse for not staying in past. But then new blood is add to the Avengers team, and maybe he'll get the chance to turn this page.


That night was splendid. Everyone in the room seemed particularly happy; after the crazy things that happened over the last years, they really needed a reason to celebrate. Being the wedding night of the one who saved - and almost died doing so - the Earth from a mad titan, made it even more special for everyone.

Tony and Pepper deserved this happiness. Their journey was a tragic one, full of regrets and heartbreaking, but in the end there was no doubt for anyone who could take a look at little Morgan that it was all totally worth it. And, to put a stone upon the bad memories the infinity war brought, they decided to make their union a official one.

The party was happening at the Tower. Tony's favorite city, celebrating in New York was significant since it was where Avengers first got together. Now, they were wearing gala style instead of their battle suits, all smiles and champagne glasses around the penthouse, over the scars and pills they use to have.

Nicole was there, dressed in a stunning bronze gown, almost beige, with a straight neckline, knee length and thin waist. She could look simple to the most of them; but for Steve, she looked exactly like some woman of his teenager dreams.

A brunette, beautiful classy one.

He wasn't exactly in love with her, and he knew that. Some part of him was even guilty for maybe giving her hopes, but if he was wiling to give anyone a chance, she deserved it. And, looking as she did that moment, he couldn't think of a reason to complain.

That's probably why he couldn't suppress the urge to take her hand in his and kiss it, like the old man he was, feeling her pulse accelerate beneath his fingers.

\- You're stunning. - Steve used the only word he could think of, feeling his own face reddening while her lips parted in shock. Steve was shy, and respectfull, which meant he hardly said anything about women's looks at all.

His compliment meant the world for her, and part of him was proud of it.

\- Thanks.

She kicked herself internally for not knowing what else to say, the awkwardness filling the space. Nicole had few moments to fear, on the other side, because the very goom appeared by her side Stark style, his eyes slipping between them.

He stared at her in a accusatory tone. - Hey, woman. What you did to my little monster? - Nicole felt her eyes roll and slipped her tongue for him. -_There she is._

She smiled, passing arms through his waist and giving Tony the most suffocating hug he ever had in his life. - You big bastard. Can't believe you finally made it official!

He reciprocated the hug for a while, then it started to really hurt.

\- _Sorry_.

\- Morgan is more happy than you, if that's possible. - he had her arms a little less tight, not caring for the fact his Armani were almost ruined. - She said she wants to get married as soon as possible. Should a buy a new gun or it's too soon to worry?

Nicole raised a brow. - The guy with enough guts to date a girl who has _Avengers_ as family have my respect.

The three of them laughed happily, and Tony half hugged his almost-daughter with a relieved smile at his face.

Steve watched the scene closely, amused for the change in his friend's heart. Nicole never met the old Tony Stark - not the billionaire son of a bitch who could only put his ego first - but Steve did, and see the family Stark was building for himself made him proud.

And a bit jealous, if he was sincere. It was Steve's dream for all his life... be wed, have children, a beautiful woman by his side. He took a discreet look at Nicole, her beautiful curves and features, seeing how perfectly she fitted the description. He could...

\- Capsicle? Want a napkin?

Tony's voice got Steve from his distraction, the girl's face almost purple when he motioned to his mouth, implying Steve was checking her out.

\- Huh... - the blonde just opened his mouth, not knowing what to say. - I was just...

Sam appeared, almost like he had been planning it, a hand under Nicole's forearm. He was dressed in a white tuxedo, very formal and classy. She gave him a big bright smile that made Steve truly annoyed, and he pushed her.

\- C'mon beauty, leave these old fellas to chat and let's dance.

She gave the two of them a sheepish smile, following the man to the dance floor to where couples where swinging at a jazzy song.

Tony kept struggling with himself about that matter. He was a different man now, but he had his womanizer time for long enough to recognize what was happening between his bestman and his almost-daughter long before they did.

His superhero life made his relationship with Pepper a really hard one. He made her suffer, agonize, even _fight_ his battles with crazy spacemen. But, in the end, he would do anything to protect her and their daughter.

Nicole so obviously in love with Steve made him happy, cause like it or not, the guy was truly the most honored and good-hearted man in all planets. But he was also altruist, someone who would put the well being of the others in front of his own. He would never be like Tony, never put his family first. He would never give up fighting because of the selfish need of protecting the ones he loved.

Tony wasn't sure if he should allow his little girl to a man who couldn't love her beyond all.

\- You know Cap, I look at Pepper now and see how blessed I was to have a woman to love and care for me when I am caring for the rest of the world. Have her fighting by my side made me realize how stupid I was.

The memory of the last battle against Thanos echoed in their minds.

\- I'm happy for you, Tony. You deserve this.

\- I know. And you do too, buddy. - his friend exhaled, taking a good look at his little girl on the dance floor. - You did it good coming back to us. Maybe you miss that girl, but we're a family. And things happen the way they should be, am I not enough prove?

Steve felt something growing inside of him.

Could he really have all this Tony was taking about?

A girl, a dance, a family of his own?

Back at the couple, he could see Nicole was a bad dancer, but looked like it didn't matter for them. Sam gave her a push and she spinned around, a wide laugh echoing in the room.

Everyone just looked at her, smiling, so unconsciously happy that it spread all around.

As much as it felt like he was cheating the woman he once loved, the feeling inside Steve's chest was undeniable. He never wished to be somebody _else_ so hard as he he did that moment, staring at his friend dancing with a girl who he liked.

Than Steve saw what made him feel the one of the most excruciating feelings of his life.

Sam, hands on her back and her chin, brought the girl close and slowly moved down to kiss her thin lips in the middle of the damn room.


End file.
